


If you can't do the time, don't do the crime

by tahitianmangoes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes
Summary: After having to break Arthur out of the Valentine jail, Dutch decides that Arthur needs to learn how to behave and that he and Charles are the best people to teach him.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	If you can't do the time, don't do the crime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a prompt over on my tumblr  
> If you chose to read it, I hope you enjoy.

It wasn't Arthur's fault this time. Well at least he didn't think it was. He couldn't remember so well. He'd been drinking, again. The next thing he knew, he'd woken up in the Valentine jail, fists bloody and his head pounding . The deputy seemed smug, leaning against the bars of the cell as smirked at Arthur and bit into a sandwich. 

"You want some?" He asked teasingly, holding the sandwich just out of Arthur's reach like Arthur was a dog, "well ya can't!" He laughed.  
Arthur wrinkled his nose, too hung over to grab the deputy through the bars and choke him like he wanted to. Arthur sighed and wondered how long he'd have to wait before someone came for him; Hosea with a bottle of whiskey to bribe the lawmen or Dutch who would win them over with one of his speeches.

"Gentlemen!" The familiar voice of Dutch van der Linde was music to his ears. Dutch strolled into the sheriff’s office like he owned the place; tall and imposing, his white shirt sleeves rolled up, black vest emphasising his slender form. He wore a black banana to cover the lower part of his handsome face. Charles was with him too, face also covered with a bandana, his sawed off shotgun in one hand, the other arm was around the sheriff, he held the gun close to the sheriff's head. This sort of violence was rare for Charles but he had a mean look in his eye. Why did that make Arthur shiver?

"Now, you release my friend before anyone gets shot." Dutch rumbled. The deputy stared dumbly at the scene before him. Now!” Dutch barked.  
The deputy bumbled as he unlocked the cell and let Arthur out. Arthur rose to his feet and stalked out of the cell, snatching the sandwich out of the deputy's hand, taking a bite before tossing it as he followed Dutch out of the sheriffs office followed by Charles who had locked both the sheriff and his deputy in the cell.

"Come on Arthur, lets go," Dutch said to him. Both The Count and Taima were outside waiting for them. Dutch pulled Arthur onto the back of the white Arabian. Arthur’s body was close to Dutch’s for the first time in a long time and he found that his arms instinctively wound around the older man’s waist. Dutch was warm under Arthur’s touch. It was before Blackwater that they had been intimate, Dutch had been too stressed since then and Arthur too busy trying to get the gang back on their feet again…Arthur remembered the last time vividly, how they'd drank and laughed into the night then found themselves upstairs in some saloon, kissing desperately with Arthur pushed up against the wall while Dutch unbuckled his belt, clothes pushed out of the way so they could do what they needed to, Arthur pushed flush against the wall choking out Dutch's name and Dutch growling against his skin, teeth grazing his neck as he shuddered. 

"How’d you know to find me anyway?" Arthur asked, trying to shake away the scene he had in his head.  
"Arthur, I've known you for twenty years: if you go missin', I check the saloon. If you ain't there, I check the jail."  
Arthur allowed himself to laugh, "thanks."  
"We ain't out of the woods yet," Dutch said gruffly. Arthur wasn't sure if he was referring to the fact that the alarm would be raised soon and lawmen would most certainly be after them or whether Dutch was less than pleased that he had been made to come to free Arthur from a jail cell, again.

They rode away from camp, not wanting to draw attention to it, towards Cumberland Forest, following the river east until they were certain that they weren't being followed themselves. Charles noticed a small cabin off of the trail, “we can hide out here for a while until the heat dies off.” After Charles checked the cabin over, the three of them went inside.  
It was small and the three of them felt cramped inside. It looked like it had been abandoned in a hurry quite a while ago bu other people had been through for sure, the cupboards were all but bare. There was a small table with one chair, a small cot against the wall and a sink and counter, the ram pelt rug on the floor muffled their footsteps.

Dutch took his hat off and smoothed his raven coloured hair, he sat down on the chair and sighed, "Arthur, whatever are we gonna do with you?"  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
Dutch shook his head, "I don't think you are, son."  
Arthur felt his stomach drop. He hated when Dutch didn’t listen or believe him, when his faith came into question. “No - Dutch..!”  
Dutch smirked,  
Charles had been scouting around outside, he returned, “Night’s comin in," he said, "we can sleep here. Seems quiet enough.” His bright brown eyes flicked between Arthur and Dutch, reading the situation.  
“I don’t think Arthur’s jail time was enough for him to properly consider his actions…” Dutch said thoughtfully, he looked to Charles, “I think Arthur needs some real punishment, don’t you, Mr Smith?”  
Charles smirked, too. "Hmm."

Arthur swallowed. He didn't know if Dutch was suggesting what he thought. His relationship with Dutch was not exclusive, nor was his with Charles but the two had never crossed.  
His relationships with both of them differed. Charles's sex drive was insatiable and when they were alone together, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Nights they spent together were long and passionate. Charles was always gentle, listening and responding to Arthur’s needs, putting Arthur's pleasure first and making sure Arthur was gasping and writhing in pleasure beneath him, holding him through his orgasms, kissing his neck and face until he stilled.  
Dutch was different, Dutch was always different. Dutch could go for weeks without fucking but when they did… It was uninhibited, raw, animalistic and certain to leave marks the next day. Dutch was rough, he liked to bite and nip, he held Arthur's hips tightly enough to bruise. Nothing made him happier than marking Arthur as his.  
Sometimes Dutch would ask about what Arthur and Charles did together. _”Tell me what he does to you,"_ Dutch would whisper between hard kisses. He liked to hear Arthur go into detail, liked to see him blush, stammering with embarrassment as he recounted his most intimate moments with Charles.

“What do you think, Arthur?” Dutch purred now, “do you need to be taught how to behave?”  
Arthur felt the colour rising in his cheeks, his heart fluttering with anticipation in his chest. Dutch had stood up now to meet him in the centre of the room; standing close, eyes shining with intent, his lips parted, Dutch watched Arthur thinking.  
“Tell us what you need.” He breathed, his voice sliding over each word like silk as his hand reached for Arthur’s face, caressing his cheek and smiling fondly but darkly, “you’ve been a bad boy, haven't you Arthur?"  
Charles moved silently to stand behind him so that Arthur was sandwiched between the pair of them. He could feel the heat from both of them, his head was beginning to swim in desire. His heartbeat quickened yet again as Charles slipped a strong arm around his waist. Arthur could feel his soft lips ghosting the skin of his neck and he shivered, “tell us what you need."

Arthur couldn't stop himself. He leaned into Dutch, crushing their lips together. Dutch growled into the kiss, his hands cupping Arthur's face, suddenly not so gentle but he rarely was with Arthur, not that he minded.  
Arthur could feel Dutch's moustache scratching against him, their teeth clashed and Arthur moaned into that familiar taste of tobacco and whiskey, he'd missed it. His hands rested on Dutch's broad shoulders, fingers curled around the material of his vest, pulling him closer still. He wanted to be enveloped by Dutch and filled by him completely. 

Arthur could feel Charles's chest pressed flush to his back, his large hands slipped under his shirt, caressing his skin, running his fingernails lightly over Arthur's sensitive spots so that he trembled. He could feel Charles’s cock pressed against him too, rubbing against him and he let out another soft moan, his insides twisting themselves, his need growing.  
Dutch pulled away, "what's wrong, Arthur?" He asked, a mischievous tone to his voice - he knew full well what was wrong. 

Charles unbuttoned Arthur's shirt deftly and he sat on the bed behind them, bringing Arthur down with him between his legs, still held close to his chest. Arthur leaned back lips finding Charles's warm, inviting mouth and they kissed. Charles's kiss was always so sensual, deep, stirring Arthur's cock with the way Charles's tongue rubbed against his own.  
Dutch watched for a moment, watched how Charles brought his free hand to Arthur's face as they kissed, his other hand kneading Arthur's chest and lightly teasing his nipples so he squirmed and made soft sounds into Charles’s mouth.  
Dutch wasn't one to share, however. He pulled Arthur by his hair back towards him. Arthur was greeted with Dutch's cock pressing up against the dark material of his trousers. Arthur wet his lips at the sight. He reached to Dutch, unzipping his flies and freeing his cock.  
"Show me what a good boy you can be for me," Dutch crooned.  
Arthur didn't need telling twice. He loved sucking Dutch's juicy cock; making the older man groan his name was music to his ears, made him harder, wanting to hear that praise more and more, to know he was pleasing Dutch.

Arthur slurped messily on Dutch's throbbing length, knowing how to move his tongue, when to close his lips tighter around the shaft to make Dutch shiver and growl above him. It felt like a victory when Dutch’s thick fingers tangled with his hair, bringing his head closer, so Arthur could take him in his entirety and so he could rut into Arthur’s mouth.

“Mmm, you know how to take it so well,” Charles breathed, kissing along Arthur's shoulder. Arthur moaned around Dutch's cock in response, the praise making his own cock twitch and tingle.  
Charles liked to praise Arthur, he always whispered encouragement to him, told him how well he was doing, how perfect he looked and how much he loved him - sometimes it was all Arthur needed to push him over the edge.  
Dutch wasn’t so liberal with his praise, usually only choking it out as he peaked but maybe that was why Arthur chased it so, even if it meant that he would have to cough and gag on Dutch, drooling on his cock, his sapphire eyes sparkling with tears.

Dutch fucked Arthur's throat, pulling out occasionally, liking to see Arthur breathless and panting up at him, eyes misted over with lust, so eager to please. All the while, Charles stroked Arthur's hair and whispered, "good boy, Arthur. You're doing so well.”  
Arthur was beginning to get uncomfortable, his erection straining against the itchy material of his trousers, his hands reached down to himself, pawing through the material in a feverish bid to relieve himself in some way. Charles reached down too, unbuttoning Arthur's trousers and palming his cock so that Arthur groaned loudly, letting Dutch's length fall from his mouth. Arthur arched his back against Charles and cussed under his breath. 

He was pulled to his feet suddenly and between them, Charles and Dutch removed the rest of Arthur’s clothes until he was bare. His skin was flushed, dick hard and glistening with precum. Arthur looked away in embarrassment. Dutch hummed in delight, “so pretty.”  
With Charles still behind him, Arthur stood to face Dutch. He reached to him, wanting to free him of his clothes too. Dutch smirked, “patience, Arthur.” Dutch removed his vest, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, liking to see Arthur desperate.  
“Please…” Arthur managed to rasp.  
“I thought I told you, Arthur. This is a punishment. Would it be a punishment if you got your way?”  
Arthur swallowed and shook his head.  
"That's right."

He didn’t have time to say or do anything because his ass cheeks were promptly pulled apart and he felt Charles’s hot, wet tongue teasing his entrance. Arthur gasped and jerked forward, holding onto Dutch for support whose hand dipped down between his legs, fingers curling around his leaking cock and mercilessly began to stroke him, picking up where Charles had left off. Dutch's grip was firmer, his strokes faster.  
Arthur’s eyes rolled back, he rested his head on Dutch’s strong shoulder and whimpered, legs trembling with each pump of Dutch’s hand and each swirl of Charles’s tongue. He couldn’t think, his mind was a rhapsody of overwhelming pleasure. He fucked himself into Dutch’s hand unashamedly, whispering Dutch’s name between moans, lips pressed against the older man’s skin. Charles pressed a finger into him, catapulting him into another layer of bliss. Charles's fingers brushed the spot inside of him that they had found together during one of the nights when Charles had explored his body. It made Arthur gasp, his hips bucking forward, clinging to Dutch to hold himself up because he was starting to see stars. Maybe Dutch could tell that Arthur was getting close because he moved away, leaving Arthur whimpering and needy.

“On your hands and knees,” he told him and Arthur complied. He fell to his knees with ease, Dutch followed suit pulling Arthur impatiently towards him by his hips, circling Arthur's entrance briefly with the tip of his cock teasingly before pushing in.  
Arthur’s heat gripped Dutch tightly, he hissed, raking his fingers along Arthur's back as he cursed under his breath. Arthur let his head hang forward as Dutch began to thrust into him, snapping his hips into him and knocking the breath from Arthur's lungs. Arthur stroked himself now, he couldn't last much longer and the feeling of Dutch behind him, knowing that Dutch was enraptured with pleasure from him was enough to make him come.  
Dutch pulled Arthur’s hair, wrenching his head back so he could get a better purchase on him. As he did so, Arthur looked up to see Charles who had returned to sitting on the cot. 

Arthur didn't know when Charles had removed his clothes but as he looked up back towards Charles, he saw the younger man watching intensely, lazily stroking himself. Arthur moaned at the sight, he didn't have to say anything before Charles knelt down on the pelt rug with the other two and presented his thick cock for Arthur to suck. Charles growled in pleasure, his hands combing through Arthur's hair lovingly, whispering sweet nothings to Arthur.  
Charles’s shaft stretched Arthur's mouth, it was uncomfortable and Arthur couldn’t take it as deep as Dutch’s but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t give Charles a good blowjob. He flicked his tongue over the tip, took the length out and ran his lips and tongue down the whole thing, dipping down to tease the soft velvet skin of Charles's balls before stuffing it back into his mouth again, he felt Charles shake as he elicited a moan from his lips.

The sight of Arthur working at Charles made Dutch harder, he thrust rough and fast, the air in the cabin thick with moans and skin against skin. Dutch could see the pale skin of Arthur's ass turning red where Dutch fucked into him. Without warning, Dutch pulled out. He sat back on his heels, panting. Arthur looked back to him and could see the sweat pooled at the base of his throat.  
"Show me how you fuck him," Dutch ordered,  
Maybe if Arthur wasn't so drunk with lust, he would have blushed or protested but he didn't. 

Back onto the cot, Charles sat down and Arthur, still panting crawled to him. Charles pulled him up so that he sat astride him, balancing on Charles's strong thighs and slowly, Arthur maneuvered himself to sink down onto Charles's length. Charles’s girth could be challenging, borderline painful sometimes but Charles didn’t rush him, he reached to caress Arthur’s chest while Arthur tried to find a comfortable pace to ride Charles. He lifted himself carefully and then brought himself back down, eating up Charles's dick slowly and deliberately, watching as Charles bit back a groan, his hands now moving down to hold Arthur's hips tight, eyes meeting Arthur's.  
For a few moments, it was as if they were the only ones in the room. Pleasure flooded Arthur like a dam being released and he found his rhythm, bouncing on Charles's cock, holding onto his shoulders for leverage. Arthur's huffs and soft moans filled the room as he gradually picked the pace up, chasing his release. Dutch was at his side, lust still written on his face as he watched Arthur fuck himself on Charles.  
"There you go," Dutch said softly, "just like that, Arthur."  
Once again, Arthur moaned at the praise, a fresh wave of pleasure crashed over him and he opened his mouth for Dutch's cock again. 

Arthur closed his eyes, he sucked sloppily and continued to grind his hips down on Charles. Dutch's moans were pushing him closer and closer to the edge, Charles's warm lips on his chest and his cock buried deep inside him was making him lose all self control. His legs trembled, he was moaning loudly  
"I'm gonna-" Arthur started but couldn't finish his sentence.  
"Come for us, Arthur." Dutch cooed.  
Charles kissed Arthur's neck and whispered coaxingly, "that's it, show us."  
Arthur gasped, scarcely needing to touch himself before his thighs shook and body convulsed, wrapped in euphoria, eyes squeezed shut as he spilled himself on his stomach.

He was in a daze as Charles picked up the pace, thrusting up into Arthur fast. He let out a low rumbling sound as he came, Arthur felt his warm release inside of him. Arthur opened his eyes in time to see Dutch's brow furrowed, Arthur's lips still wrapped around him, never forgetting to continue to pleasure him. Dutch's hips stuttered and he let out one last low groan, spilling into Arthur's mouth. Arthur swallowed, lapping it all up clean.

"Good boy, Charles said gently as Arthur became heavy in his arms with tiredness, "you did so well for us."  
Arthur lay back on the cot, becoming increasingly unaware of the movement in the room as he began to drift into sleep.  
The cot dipped and Dutch sounded close when he asked, "what do you say, Arthur, after we taught you your lesson?"  
"Thank you."  
"I knew you could behave if you wanted to."


End file.
